Percy Jackson: Champion of Chaos
by helenacampos16
Summary: After being cheated on by his girlfriend and cast aside by the Gods of Olympus, Percy, Thalia and Piper decide to head out on their own. Soon they meet a powerful presence with an interesting proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Percy ran down Half-Blood Hill, looking for Annabeth. He'd been gone for two weeks and couldn't wait to see her. After dropping his backpack off in his cabin he ran towards the beach, hoping to find his wonderful girlfriend in her favourite spot. From the distance he could see a couple kissing on the sand and he smiled, wondering who it could be. As he got closer he frowned, recognising the blonde princess curls of the girl in front of him. He stopped and stared on in shock, unable to look away as his first love leaned away from the kiss and stared at Jason Grace lovingly.

"Annabeth, I'm not comfortable hiding this from Percy and Piper," whispered Jason.

"I know Jason, I don't like it either, but Percy isn't supposed to be back for 2 weeks and we should tell them both together," replied Annabeth, "besides, you're too cute to resist."

Jason smiled and leaned toward her again. Percy turned and walked away, still shocked but unable to look at the scene unfolding behind him for one more second.

Meanwhile, Annabeth opened her eyes to see a familiar head of messy black hair walk away but quickly dismissed her suspicion; Percy wasn't supposed to be back for a while.

Percy walked around aimlessly, trying to process what he had just seen. He wasn't sure what he felt: anger, disappointment, betrayal? Granted, him and Jason had always had a rivalry, but he never thought it was that serious and besides, they had grown close during the trip to Europe and the defeat of Gaia and the giants. And Annabeth, his Annabeth. They had known each other for so long and Percy always thought they would end up married after they finished University. He had intended to propose soon, maybe even during this summer.

Percy stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin. He knew what he had to do. He walked up the steps of the cabin, already smelling the sickly scent of perfume and knocked on the wooden door. He heard the distinct sound of high heels walking toward the door and found himself face to face with Drew.

"Hey Percy, what can I do for you?" Drew said, flirtatiously.

"Hey Drew, how are you? Is Piper in?" Percy smiled. He was used to Drew's relentless flirting, knowing full well she did so with most of the camp.

"Yes, she's in her room. Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Drew sighed, pointing to a door in the back of the cabin.

Percy smiled at her but moved towards Piper's room, a recent addition to the Aphrodite cabin. He knocked on the door and waited for the daughter of the love goddess to open it.

Piper and Percy had gotten close after the quest to Rome. They spent a lot of time together, whether it was in double dates with Annabeth and Jason or just hanging out. They both had shared a love of bad romantic comedies, a guilty pleasure their respective partners didn't understand. It wasn't uncommon to walk into the Poseidon Cabin to see Percy and Piper sprawled on the couch watching Love Actually with bowls of popcorn on their laps. Sometimes Leo joined of them, which often provoked a popcorn fight and, consequently, no one payed attention to the movie.

"Percy! How was your quest? I haven't seen you for ages!" Piper smiled, after opening the door and immediately pulling the green-eyed boy into a hug.

"Hey Piper! It was ok, not much trouble. I spent most of the time training archery with Apollo," replied Percy, relaxing at Piper's soft voice. Even though she usually didn't mean to, it was not uncommon for the daughter of Aphrodite to lace her words with Charmspeak, with the intention of calming those around her.

"Still can't aim to save your life, Kelp Head?" Shouted a familiar voice from inside Piper's room.

Percy grinned. He knew immediately who was inside. He walked up to the daughter of Zeus and engulfed he in a hug. Thalia had let her hair grow out so it touched her lower back. Her silver tiara, labelling her as the lieutenant of Artemis glowed on her head and her piercing sky blue eyes showed her happiness at being back at camp.

"Get off me, Seaweed Brain, you smell like fish!" Exclaimed Thalia, playfully as Piper rolled her eyes at the two most powerful demigods on earth.

"What's up Percy? I thought you would go and see Annabeth as soon as you got back," questioned Piper, as she sat next to him on her bed.

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Percy's eyes darkened. He started telling them what had happened, as Thalia held both their hands to comfort them. The three of them stayed there for a while, unable to believe that the people closest to them could have acted in such a terrible way.

"I'll kill them," whispered Thalia, a tear making its way down her face, "Both of them"

"Thalia, it's ok. Piper and I will sort this out, right Pipes?" Said Percy, wiping the tear away from her face.

"My best friend and my brother?" Thalia whispered, unable to process the information.

The three of them stayed there for a while, without saying much. The disbelief on their faces, and the betrayal they felt looked over them like a dark cloud. After a while, Piper proposed they leave camp for a while, leaving a note for Jason and Annabeth to explain that they knew and didn't want to talk to them about it.

"I agree," said Percy, grateful at not having to face both Annabeth and the rest of the camp when everyone found out, "We should talk to Chiron and tell him we want to stay with our families for a while. What about you, Thals? Are you staying at camp? Are the hunters here?"

"Nah, I just came here to talk to Piper about something," Thalia replied, not explaining further, "Anyway, I had a huge argument with Artemis and I fear I won't be lieutenant of the hunt for much longer."

"What! What do you mean you won't be a Huntress? You love it!" Exclaimed Percy, caught off guard by the news.

"I did love it, truly I did. But I'm independent, I don't like to rely on others too much. I felt like the Hunt was holding me back. It will always be a huge part of my life, and I will never regret trying it, but I want to do other things, I want to be free. I'm not sure if I joined the Hunt because it was what I wanted, or because I was desperate not to be the child of the prophecy," Thalia said, solemnly.

Percy nodded in understanding. He could relate to Thalia, as the pressure of being the Child of the Prophecy was sometimes too much to bear for him.

The trio walked along to the big house silently. The magnitude of what they had found out, and what they were about to do seemed to weigh down upon them.

As they entered the big house, Chiron looked toward them worriedly.

"Children, I have just been informed that Thalia has been summoned to Olympus. Piper and Percy, if you wish, you may join your friend. However, I fear this will not be a pleasant meeting," Chiron declared, solemnly.

Percy and Piper looked at Thalia. They both suspected what this might be about, and felt sorry for their friend. The three of them made an unspoken agreement to stick together through everything. Thalia gulped but nodded to Chiron, not trusting herself to speak.

"Argus will be waiting next to the strawberry fields to take you to the Empire State Building," said Chiron, gesturing outside, "Good luck Thalia, I fear I shall not see you for a while, any of you."

After saying goodbye to Chiron, the daughters of Aphrodite and Zeus and the son of Poseidon made their way to Argus who wordlessly gestured for them to get inside the van.

The trip to Manhattan was fast but lacked conversation. When they arrived, Argus waved at them as they walked towards the reception. After convincing the security guard to allow them on the elevator, they arrived on Olympus.

When they got to the throne room, Percy gasped. He was expecting Artemis and maybe Zeus to be there, but instead he stood before the full Council of the Gods.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, step forward."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, step forward," boomed the powerful voice of the King of the Gods.

Thalia gulped, stepping toward her father.

"Lady Artemis has informed me of your argument and your wish to no longer be a Huntress," said Zeus, looking upon his daughter with contempt, "do you agree?"

"Yes father, that is my wish," replied Thalia with determination, "I want to live a mortal life."

Artemis looked at her lieutenant with disappointment, "very well, Thalia. If that is your wish, then you are no longer a Hunter. Your immortality has been removed."

Thalia's tiara shined with a silver light and disappeared, leaving her long black hair uncrowned. She smiled back at her friends and began to walk away from the Gods.

"Thalia, wait," shouted Zeus,"that isn't all. Even though you are no longer a Huntress, you must still be punished for the crimes you committed while you were in the group."

Thalia furrowed her brow in confusion, "excuse me father? What crimes?"

Zeus laughed patronisingly, "well if you want me to name one, having a romantic relationship with a man even after pledging not to do so to Artemis."

Thalia laughed, looking at the goddess of the Hunt, "my lady, you truly believe I did that? With who?"

Artemis frowned but said nothing. However, her eyes momentarily flickered to Percy, accusingly.

"Percy? Nothing has ever happened between us! Nothing has ever happened between me and any boy, actually! You're all mistaken," shouted Thalia.

Thunder boomed, "the Gods don't make mistakes, child. For that, you must be punished. You are both banished from Camp Half-Blood," Zeus declared.

Both Percy and Thalia looked toward the council in shock. They couldn't believe the unfairness of everything, being banished from the place they loved for no reason. Percy looked at his father, who wouldn't catch his eye. Betrayal rushed through him once more.

"You are now dismissed. I expect you to make yourselves scarce. Don't contact any god or expect any help from Olympus, otherwise you and anyone involved will be severely punished," smiled Zeus, almost drunk with power.

Percy and Thalia started walking back towards the elevator, still in shock at what had happened. Piper trailed behind them. They rode the elevator in silence and found themselves in the streets of Manhattan. The more the silence extended itself, the more hopeless they became. Where could they go to be saw, if not in the camp built for that exact purpose?

"Let's go to my mom's house. It's not too far and she'll know what to do," uttered Percy.

The others nodded. When they reached the apartment, they were greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug, "you brought friends!"

The middle aged woman pulled the girls into a hug and escorted them into the kitchen, presenting them with chocolate chip cookies and soda while they explained the events of the day. By the end, Sally had sat down in shock.

"They couldn't have. Banished? And Annabeth?" Mumbled Sally, "no, it can't be."

Percy touched her shoulder reassuringly, "it's ok mom. We were planning on leaving camp for a while anyway. Thals and I can survive by ourselves and Piper wasn't banished. We'll be ok."

The girls nodded, reassured by Percy's plan.

"I don't want to go back to camp," exclaimed Piper, "I'll go with you guys."

Percy nodded, "if that's what you want, Pipes. But remember that anyone that helps us will be punished by the Gods."

Thalia snorted, "they couldn't even tell that me and you never had anything, I'm sure they won't realise that Piper is with us."

"Fair point," smiled Percy.

With the mood slightly lightened, they decided to leave Sally's apartment, with fear that it might be attacked, due to the combined smell of three extremely powerful demigods.

They decided to head toward a forest, and camp out through the night. Even though they still couldn't believe what had happened, their need for survival overpowered their sadness and their urge to grieve over their previous lives.

When they got to a clearing that Thalia new from her days as a Huntress, they divided tasks. Percy set up the tent, Piper went to collect wood and Thalia hunted for their dinner.

Half an hour later, the three demigods sat around a cozy fire eating cooked meat. As Piper tended to the hearth, Percy noticed the flicker of a twelve year old girl standing by the fire.

"Lady Hestia," Percy exclaimed, bowing. The other two quickly followed suit. "To what may we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"My dear Perseus, how you have grown. You are my favourite hero but alas, my brother sees you as a threat to his rule. He fears you have grown too powerful and plan to overthrow him with the help of his daughter. That is why he has banished you," murmured the goddess, "unfortunately, even though you are all very powerful, you will be unable to survive here by yourselves. Alas, a powerful deity will visit you shortly and I warn you demigods, do not be quick to dismiss him. He will provide opportunities you may never be offered again. I urge you to take his offer. I cannot say anymore," Lady Hestia looked toward Percy, " Yes, you are my favourite Hero. You understand the value of the hearth. For that reason, I believe I shall give you my blessing. Use it well, young hero."

With that, the goddess disappeared into the flames.


End file.
